Of Spaghetti and Movies
by kcn
Summary: Kiba and Sakura go on a date in a rather unconventional.


For Kayla and Robert. May you last forever… always.

This is Kiba and Sakura now. (Supposed to be Kayla and Robert, but for the sake of ff.n...)

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto-sensei does. I don't own spaghetti, Italy does. I don't own my life, nobody does. Hopefully you get it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'She's pretty.'

'He's cute.'

'I like her.'

'I like him.'

'Does she remember me?'

'He looks familiar.'

'I should talk to her.'

'I wish he would talk to me.'

'I'll go now.'

'Oh no, he's coming now. Stop blushing!'

'Is she blushing?'

'I said stop!'

'OK, I'm here. What should I say?'

'Um… Say something!'

'I need to stop staring. I look like an idiot.'

'Is there something on my face?'

"Hi." 'Oh God, that sounded stupid.'

"Um… hi." 'Geez, I'm an idiot.'

'Well, I'm out of conversation.'

'A man of many words…'

'I just laughed. I sounded nervous. So did she.'

'We both just laughed. Nothing's funny.'

'What was that?'

'Wow, awkward.'

"How have you been?" 'There, I said something at least.'

'Finally, he's talking.' "I'm fine. You?"

"Good." 'Wow, the conversation is gone again.'

'Good? Well, if that's all he's going to say, I'm going to go.' "Got to go. Bye."

'She's leaving? Crap. Shows how great of a people-person I am!' "Ok. Bye." 'Maybe I can try again tomorrow.'

'I hope we actually talk tomorrow.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ok, list of conversation topics, check. Let's go over them. Wait, no, uncheck. I forgot already. Geez, I'm stupid.'

'He is going to avoid me today, isn't he? Yesterday was just too, well, awkward.'

'I'll wave at her.'

'He just waved at me. Wave back.'

'She doesn't look happy to see me.'

'Glad to see he isn't ignoring me.'

'Ok, I'll talk to her about…' "So, do you like… spaghetti?" 'Oh… my…God. What the hell did I just say?'

'Did he seriously just ask me if I like spaghetti?' "Umm… I guess so, why?" 'I shouldn't give him that look. It's rude.'

'Oh. She's looking at me as if I'm stupid. Why is my face so hot?' "I really don't know." 'She must really think that I'm weird.'

'He's blushing? Well, he's kind of weird.'

'She doesn't like me.'

'I still kind of like him though.'

'Why can't I talk to her like a normal person?'

'Why does he act so strange around me?'

'RELAX DAMMIT!"

'What is he doing?'

"Ok, well, I'm sorry for wasting your time being idiotic. I don't really know how to act around you. I think I'll go now." 'Forget it.'

"No, don't go. Just act normal around me. It's not that hard." 'I just grabbed his hand…'

'She grabbed my hand… Maybe I should stay'

'I hope he stays.'

'She isn't letting go of my hand.'

'He isn't pulling away from me.'

'Maybe I should ask her out.'

'Ask me out, for Christ's sake!'

"Would you… go to… the movies… with me?" ' I hope that didn't sound too strange.'

'He just asked me out!' "When?" 'I just agreed!'

'She is saying yes?' "Friday, seven o'clock?" 'I hope that works for her.'

"Works for me."

'I have a date?' She is still holding my hand.'

'Oh, I'm still holding his hand. I should let go now.'

'She let go.'

"See you Friday then."

'She's leaving.'

'I hate to have to go now, but I need to pick out an outfit. I only have three days.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'She's even prettier now.'

'He looks so nice.'

'I hope she likes comedy.'

'I hope we go to a romance.'

'My car is a mess.'

'He has a nice car.'

'I hope she doesn't mind long car rides. The theater is kind of far away.'

'I wonder how long this will take. I wouldn't mind sitting in the car with him for awhile.'

'Does she like pop music?'

'He has bad taste in music.'

"Do you mind if I change it?" 'I don't like pop music.'

"Please do."

'I rather like soft rock. I hope she does too.'

'I like this. It's nice, romantic.'

'Will she freak out if I put my arm around her? Well, only one way to find out.'

'He put his arm around me. That's sweet.'

'She just leaned into me. We should talk.'

'I hope he says something. All he knows about me is what he knew from when we were kids and that I like spaghetti.'

"What kind of movie do you want to see?"

"I don't really care." 'As long as I'm with you.'

"Is a comedy Ok?"

"Sure."

'She sounds disappointed.' "A horror?"

"I get scared too easily." 'What happened to comedy?'

"Romance?"

"But what about comedy?"

"I'm not in the mood." 'You're not in the mood.'

"Ok."

'She sounds happy about it now.'

'I'm glad.'

"Want to go out to eat after?"

"Sure, where?"

"You'll see." 'That sounded flirtier than intended.'

'Is he flirting?'

"Ah, we're here."

"Cool."

'This place smells like popcorn. It's giving me a headache.'

'I love the movie theater smell.'

"Want some popcorn?"

"Yeah." 'I am really thirsty.'

"To drink?"

'Wow, he's good.' "Pepsi."

'She has the cutest smile.'

'Why is he looking at me like that?'

"Let's go take our seats." 'I hope she likes the movie. I don't know what it is, but the title sounded romantic enough.'

'I wonder what we are seeing.'

"I can barely see… where do you want to sit?"

"Middle row."

'There are not many people here.'

'It's kind of a dead crowd.'

'This is nice.'

'I like this.'

"That movie looks like it will be good." 'I hate previews.'

"Yeah." 'Previews suck.'

'Finally, it's starting.'

'Took long enough.'

'Oh my, it's a horror, isn't it?'

'This looks like a scary movie.'

'Darn! It sounded romantic!'

'He really has no clue what he's doing.'

"Sorry." 'I feel bad now.'

"Eh, it's Ok." ' I hate horrors.'

'Hold her hand. Make her feel safe.'

'He's holding my hand, but I'm still scared.'

'She's really scared. We should leave.' "Let's go"

'Thank God' "Why?"

"Dinner time."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I wonder where we are going.'

"We're there!"

"That was a short drive."

"You said you liked spaghetti. I decided this would be safe."

'A pasta place? How lame, how cute, how sweet.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'$30.00? That was expensive.'

'Wow, that is a big bill. I'll help him pay.'

"No, I've got it." 'But after this, I'm broke.'

"You sure?" 'He doesn't look sure.'

"Yep." 'Time to take her home'

'I'm tired.'

'She fell asleep.'

'I just want to lay on him.'

"We're there."

'Darn, I was comfortable.'

'I'll walk her to the door.'

'Who said chivalry is dead?'

"Goodnight."

"G'night."

'I don't want to go.'

'His face is awfully close to mine.'

'I really like her.'

'He's kissing me!'

'She's kissing back!'

'He pulled away.'

'I should hug her and go.'

'He's so warm and comfortable.'

"Bye." 'Her lips were really soft.

"Bye." 'Hopefully we go out again soon.'

'This is the beginning of something good.'

'I really do like him.'


End file.
